The Muppet Christmas Carol
The Muppet Christmas Carol is a 1992 American musical fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Brian Henson that is based on Charles Dickens' novel "A Christmas Carol." It was released on December 11, 1992 by Walt Disney Pictures. Plot On Christmas Eve, in 19th century London, Charles Dickens (Gonzo the Great) and his friend Rizzo act as narrators throughout the film. Ebenezer Scrooge, a surly money-lender, does not share the merriment of Christmas. Scrooge rejects his nephew Fred's invitation to Christmas dinner, dismisses two gentlemen collecting money for charity, and tosses a wreath at a carol singing Bean Bunny. His local employee Bob Cratchit (Kermit the Frog) and the other bookkeepers request to have Christmas Day off since there will be no business on that day, to which he reluctantly agrees and leaves for home while the bookkeepers celebrate Christmas. In his house, Scrooge encounters the ghosts of his late business partners Jacob and Robert Marley (Statler and Walter), who warn him that he will be condemned in the afterlife like they were if he does not repent his wicked ways, and inform him that three spirits will visit him during the night. At one o'clock, Scrooge is visited by the childlike Ghost of Christmas Past who takes him back in time to his childhood and early adult life, with Dickins and Rizzo hitching a ride as well. They visit his lonely school days, and then his time as an employee under Fozziwig (Fozzie Bear), who owned a rubber chicken factory. Fozziwig and his mother throw a Christmas party, where Scrooge meets and falls in love with a young woman named Belle. However, the Ghost shows Scrooge how Belle left him when he chose money over her, and a tearful Scrooge dismisses the Ghost as he returns to the present. At two o'clock, Scrooge meets the gigantic, merry Ghost of Christmas Present who shows him the joys and wonder of Christmas Day. Scrooge and the Ghost visit Fred's house where Scrooge is made fun of. Scrooge and the spirit then visit Bob Cratchit's house, learning his family is content with their small dinner, Scrooge taking pity on Bob's ill son Tiny Tim (Robin the Frog). The Ghost of Christmas Present abruptly ages, commenting that Tiny Tim will likely not survive until next Christmas. Scrooge and the Ghost visit a cemetery, where the latter fades away. Scrooge is approached by the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, appearing as a tall, silent cloaked figure. While Dickens and Rizzo abandon the audience to avoid being frightened, the Ghost takes Scrooge into the future. Scrooge and the Ghost witness a group of businessmen discussing the death of an unnamed colleague where they would only attend the funeral if lunch is provided. In a den, Scrooge recognizes his charwoman, his laundress, and the local undertaker trading several stolen possessions of the deceased to a fence named Old Joe. The Ghost transports Scrooge to Bob's house, discovering that Tiny Tim has died. Scrooge is escorted back to the cemetery, where the Ghost points out his own grave, revealing Scrooge as the man who died. Realizing this, Scrooge decides to change his ways. Awakening his bedroom on Christmas Day, Scrooge decides to surprise Bob's family with a turkey dinner, and ventures out with Bean, Dickens, Rizzo, and the charity workers to spread happiness and joy around London. Scrooge goes to the Cratchit house, at first putting on a stern demeanor, and then revealing he intends to raise Bob's salary and pay off his mortgage. Dickens narrates how Scrooge became a secondary father to Tiny Tim, who escaped death. Scrooge, the Cratchits, and the neighborhood celebrate Christmas while Dickens and Rizzo bid farewell to the audience. Cast * Michael Caine as Ebenezer Scrooge * Steven Mackintosh as Fred * Meredith Braun as Belle * Robin Weaver as Clara * Jessica Fox as Ghost of Christmas Past (voice) * David Shaw Parker as Old Joe (voice) * Edward Sanders, Theo Sanders, Kristopher Milnes, Russell Martin, and Ray Coulthard as young Scrooge * Anthony Hamblin as Boy #1 * Fergus Brazier as Boy #2 * Louise Gold as Mrs. Dilber, Spider, additional Muppets (uncredited) Muppet performers * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo/Charles Dickens, Waldorf, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Betina Cratchit * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog/Bob Cratchit, Rizzo the Rat/co-narrator, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Belinda Cratchit * Jerry Nelson as Robin the Frog/Tiny Tim Cratchit, Lew Zealand/Mayor, Statler/Jacob Marley, Ma Bear/Ma Fozziwig, Ghost of Christmas Present * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy/Emily Cratchit, Fozzie Bear/Fozziwig, Sam Eagle/Schoolmaster, George the Janitor/Mayor, Animal/Fozziwig party entertainer * David Rudman as Peter Cratchit, Old Joe, The Swedish Chef//Fozziwig party cook * Karen Pyrell as the Ghost of Christmas Past (puppeteer only) * Robert Tygner as Ghost of Christmas Past (puppeteer only), Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (puppeteer only) * William Todd-Jones as Ghost of Christmas Past (puppeteer only) * Don Austen as Ghost of Christmas Present (in-suit performer), Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (in-suit performer) Category:Films Category:American films Category:1990s films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Musical films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comedy films Category:G-rated films Category:The Jim Henson Company films Category:1992 films Category:Films Based on TV Shows Category:Films based on Books Category:Christmas films